Circular saws are a type of power tool used for cutting and shaping a workpiece, such as, hardwood, manufactured wood products, construction lumber, and other materials. The typical circular saw includes a circular blade, which generates dust and debris as the rotating blade is moved through the workpiece during a cut. Generally, the dust and debris interferes with the cutting task by obstructing the user's view of the workpiece and diffusing into the surrounding air space. Additionally, the dust and debris contaminates the area near where the cutting operation is performed, necessitating extensive clean up and potentially causing issues with other equipment nearby. Accordingly, it is desirable to collect the dust generated by the circular saw with a dust collection system.
Dust collection systems for use with a circular saw include a source of vacuum that is fluidly connected to the circular saw with a vacuum line. In particular, known circular saws include a dust channel having an input port and an output port. The input port is positioned to receive the dust and debris as it is generated by the saw blade. The output port is fluidly connected to the vacuum line. When the source of vacuum is activated, the dust and debris generated by the circular saw blade cutting the workpiece is drawn into the input port, through the dust channel, out the output port, and through the vacuum line where it is collected in a bin for disposal or repurposing.
Typically, dust channels are positioned behind the saw blade in the blade guard. The dust channel is not movable, and remains in the same position regardless of the position of the workpiece. Additionally, conventional dust channels cannot compensate for workpieces of differing sizes and shapes. Consequently, the dust channel may be a substantial distance from the saw blade and workpiece as the saw blade cuts the workpiece. The dust and debris generated by the cutting task scatters widely over small distances and, therefore, the fixed dust channel is only able to collect a portion of the dust and debris. It would thus be desirable to provide an improved dust collection system to collect a larger portion of the dust and debris generated during a cutting task.